


Ring //chaelisa & friendship chaennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [18]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Friendship, Physics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: — Когда в следующий раз захочешь сказать что-то, что будет способно довести меня до гребанного инфаркта, предупреждай заранее, ладно? А то мы окажемся в пожизненном рабстве за причиненный ущерб.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Ring //chaelisa & friendship chaennie//

Чеён крутится на невысоком офисном стуле и периодически наблюдает за Дженни — та склонилась над серебристой громадиной — Чеён кажется, что Дженни выглядеть стала ещё более крошечной и хрупкой — вертит в руках немаленькое нечто и совсем не замечает чужих взглядов — скорее сочувствующих, чем удивлённых. Чеён удивляться ни к чему — она и так прекрасно знает, что Дженни, склонившись над оптическим столом в больничной маске и тканевых перчатках, пытается максимально осторожно установить линзу — Чеён должна делать расчёты и сказать, куда эту, пока несостоявшуюся конструкцию нужно будет установить, если брать за точку отсчёта уже пару дней назад построенную часть — но цифры путаются, словно зная, что мысли Чеён слишком далеки от лаборатории оптики и диагностики.

— Поможешь мне выбрать кольцо для Лисы? — Чеён говорит совсем обычным тоном — делает вид, что не репетировала это в голове все то время, что они проводят сегодня за установкой — что это не прямое заявление об очень (самом) важном шаге её жизни и ей действительно важно знать, что Дженни думает по этому поводу.  
Дженни молчит пару секунд, сосредоточенная на приличных размером винте — Чеён кажется, что она могла и не услышать, но повторить вопрос во второй раз она не сможет. Не прямо сейчас.  
— Погоди, Ченн. Единственное кольцо, которое меня волнует прямо сейчас, это этот чёртов самоцентрирующийся держатель, который не держит нихрена! — шипит Дженни, продолжая подкручивать болт — резко останавливается и чуть не роняет кусок алюминия ценой в миллион вон на ферромагнитную нержавейку ценой эдак миллионов в шесть — у Чеён в голове всего две мысли: «слава богу там нет линзы» и «благослови господь её ровные руки», потому что это было максимально опасно по всем фронтам.  
— Когда в следующий раз захочешь сказать что-то, что будет способно довести меня до гребанного инфаркта, предупреждай заранее, ладно? А то мы окажемся в пожизненном рабстве за причиненный ущерб.  
— Прости — Чеён нервно хихикает, но видя, что никто и ничего не пострадало, срывается на тихий искренний смех. — Правда, прости, Джен. Я знаю, чем чреваты последствия. Но сказала как только решилась. — Чеён невинно пожимает плечами и снова крутится на стуле, отворачиваясь от Дженни.  
— Ох, чудовище, пойдем. За такое дело нужно выпить.

Они сидят в университетской столовой и радуются, что студентишки вовсю развлекаются на парах, оставляя на их волю свободное пространство и тишину.  
— Ты же серьезно спрашивала? Хотя чего это я, конечно серьезно. — Чеён не отвечает — рот занят вкуснейшей выпечкой производства местного пекаря — она же пытается занять все мысли. Наконец Чеён запивает свой разряд глюкозы чаем и потупленно улыбается.  
— Ну я просто подумала… Почему бы и нет? То есть мы уже несколько лет вместе, и живём вместе. У нас даже есть общие коты! — На этом моменте Дженни чуть не давится чаем, но вскидывает руки в жесте поражения.  
— Аргументный аргумент, ничего не скажешь — секунда, и нога Чеён ударяется прямо о ее берцовую кость, заставляя сменить улыбку на недовольную гримасу.  
— Это что, я больше не смогу звать тебя муженьком? — Дженни недоверчиво косится на Чеён, все ещё потирая ушибленную конечность и морально готовясь к очередному пинку.  
— Это обсуждаемая опция — фыркает Чеён и констатирует место и время посещения ювелирного магазина — Дженни остаётся только кивать.

***

— А что, если ей не понравится? А если она скажет «нет», боже? Что делают в таких случаях?  
— Если тебе будет легче, то до прихода Лисы и Джису мы можем посмотреть соответствующие туториалы на Ютубе — Дженни не останавливает процесс постановки на стол приборов — вилки и ножи послушно приземляются в заданных координатах.  
— Заткнись. — Чеён нервно теребит салфетку — теперь это больше похоже на всклоченное нечто.  
— Я хотя бы что-то предлагаю. А ты просто нервничаешь. — Чеён смотрит на нее так, словно на один бокал на столе сейчас станет меньше, и Дженни быстро продолжает. — Я понимаю, как можно не? Ответственный день, шаг, момент и все такое. Но я хотя бы что-то предлагаю — Дженни хихикает и рефлекторно наклоняется, пытаясь уклониться от гипотетически пущенного в нее стеклянного изделия. Но Чеён только смеётся.  
— Ты невыносима.  
— Знаю. А ещё я знаю, что наши уже подходят к подъезду, так что возьми себя в руки, и ради святого спектра, избавься от этих останков салфетки. Сожги или торжественно похорони, на свое усмотрение.  
Чеён порывается сказать, какая финальная участь несчастного клочка кажется ей предпочтительнее прямо сейчас — там фигурирует сам клочок и одна из частей тела Дженни — но времени на это нет — как только Чеён возвращается в гостиную, дверь открывается, являя смеющихся Лису и Джису.  
— Привет, дорогая — Лиса чмокает Чеён в губы, пока Джису театрально отворачивается и стаскивает с себя обувь. Она оставляет парочку миловаться в прихожей и идёт к Дженни.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы не выглядит так же — смеётся она, косясь на младших.  
— Разве что иногда — хмыкает Дженни, притягивая её для поцелуя.  
— Многообещающе — констатирует Джису, и Дженни остаётся только гадать, говорит она про их поведение или поцелуй.  
— Ну что, ужин? Я страшно голодная. Только переоденусь, пожалуй.

Когда на повестке вечера остаётся только десерт, Чеён вызывается побыть официантом и принести все с кухни, самым милым образом отказываясь от сценарно предложенной Джису помощи.  
Пока Чеён копается на кухне, Дженни развлекает девушек очередными научными байками и своими личными косяками на профессиональном поприще — в ход идёт уже n-нная история, когда Чеён прерывает ее настойчивым «кхм-кхм»  
— Ну вот, на самом интересном месте — трагично восклицает Дженни, прекрасно зная, что все самое интересное начнется прямо сейчас.  
— Малыш, а где десерты? — Лиса смотрит на Чеён так, словно впервые видит, и Джису приходится безмолвно подаваться смехом от осознания того, что все мысли Лисы целиком и полностью заняты десертом — они с Чеён точно идеальная пара.  
— Они все ещё на кухне. Я принесла только это. — Чеён наконец показывает Лисе бархатную коробочку и опускается на одно колено, открывая её — Дженни впервые за долгое время не может подобрать ни одного комментария, чтобы испортить момент — в голове сплошное умиление и предвкушение — она сжимает руку Джису и получает то же самое в ответ — становится немного спокойнее.  
— Что…? — только и говорит Лиса, и Дженни с трудом останавливает себя от возмущенного «шшш».  
— Лалиса Манобан. — Чеён на мгновение запинается, думая, что перегнула с торжественностью. — Лиса, ты выйдешь за меня?  
Время тянется так медленно, что Чеён начинает думать, а не движутся ли они со скоростью света — но Лиса наконец кивает со слезами на глазах, и Чеён не верит своему счастью — надевает Лисе кольцо и улыбается, не скрывая слезящихся глаз, пока Лиса снова шепчет «Да».  
— Я люблю тебя — негромко говорят они почти одновременно — Джису с Дженни даже не закатывают глаза на нежном поцелуе — слишком уж счастливый для этого момент.  
— Поздравляем — радостно говорят они, по очереди притягивая Чеён и Лису в объятия. — Мы так рады за вас.  
Когда дело наконец доходит до десерта, слезы успевают высохнуть, а улыбки становятся на несколько порядков счастливее относительно начала вечера — Дженни разминает конечности и с важным видом косится на только что обрученных.  
— Итак, у меня есть несколько вопросов — Чеён вздыхает, предвкушая поток слов, но на самом деле она будет рада ответить — просто так у них с Дженни повелось. — Первый и единственно важный: мы же ваши подружки невест?  
— Да будет вам известно, чета Ким, что женатых девушек не принято брать себе с подружки — говорит Лиса и высовывает язык, что тут же копирует Джису.  
— Да будет вам известно, что мы не самоубийцы, а потому не сможем отказать вам — язвит Чеён, но улыбается ярко. — Конечно, вы, будто у нас были варианты. Будем спихивать на вас работу по организации и всякие сложные выборы. — мечтательно заявляет Пак — Лиса поддакивает ей, расплываясь в хитрой улыбке.  
— Тогда мне нужно предупредить напарницу, что я буду занята и моя часть работы на время перейдет ей. — Дженни смеётся, отвешивая «пять» Джису.  
— Эй!  
— Я слышала, что чтобы брак был крепким, подружка невесты и друг жениха должны тоже устроить себе первую брачную ночь, так что не забудьте снять нам номер — будничным тоном объявляет Джису и считает до трёх про себя — комната взрывается неконтролируемыми волнами смеха и восклицаниями «онни!» — Дженни бьёт её в плечо, где позже прячет свое лицо.  
— Почему мы вообще вместе? — хнычет она, не поднимая головы.  
— Потому что ты от меня уже никуда не денешься — ласково говорит Джису, играя пальцами, на одном из которых виднеется обручальное кольцо.  
— Ещё не поздно передумать — серьезно говорит Дженни, обращаясь к Лисе и Чеён, но те только качают головой.


End file.
